Violent Mercy
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: Sheik, in a violent fit of mercy, had done the unthinkable. I do not think it is for the squimish. Violence, ooc possibly,more, but I can't think of them. One-shot.


**I do not own these guys, nor do I own anything Nintendo…except the games and the GC. Other than that, I'm just borrowing these poor saps. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sheik knew what he had to do. Hot tears seared his ruby eyes and cheeks as he looked at his only love, the man screaming like an animal with eyes that were once blue, but now a tainted gold.

"Ganon, you took my family, my home, even my life. Now you have taken the only one I truly cared about. You have taken every reason for me to live. I hope you rot in the filthy hell that the Goddesses have made for you." Ganon-Link bellowed in rage as the Sheikah lifted a sword, one of the Sheikah's finest weapons ever forged in the heart of the Shadow Temple.

The fury of the man-beast before him made the tears pour like rivers from Sheik's eyes as Ganon's spirit completely consume Link's whole. The way that Link shook his head, with his golden hair sparkling and glowing in the light, would remind the Sheikah of golden silk in the breeze. Now they reminded him of ugly yellow matted fur of a rabid dog. Eyes that were the color of the sky in all its glory were replaced with tarnished gold of madness. Even the lightly tan skin that only hinted at the strength hidden in the frame only served to make the Sheikah sick.

"Ganondorf of the Desert, how did you destroy Link?" The voice that answered was not the winds that danced about in forests, but the horrible growl of insanity.

"The boy destroyed my body and plans to dominate this world. As for how, all it took was one electrical ball to transfer enough of my spirit into him to keep me existing!" The terrible laugh merely sickened Sheik as he lifted the blade.

"Then I will do him a favor and end his and your suffering." And with that, Sheik swung with all his might, letting the sharp edge of the sword do the work of separating Link's head from his shoulders. The blood flew in an arc that spanned two feet, connecting head to body until gravity pulled the crimson fluid to the ground.

The head hit the ground and rolled a foot away, the world silent as its hero was slain by his lover in a violent fit of mercy. The blade hit the ground with a dull clang, like it held no more will to ring clear like a bell after such an event. The body of the Hero of Time hit the ground with a thump and Sheik followed suit, the rocks on the ground sending sharp spikes of pain from his knees.

"Link…please forgive me. I wanted to save you, but all I could d-do.." His voice failed him and the sobs wracked his lithe frame violently, the rivers of tears darkening the ground in front of him. All of their friends have died, slain by Ganon in Link's body.

Zelda had been ripped open.

Impa was suffocated.

Darunia was frozen to death.

Ruto was thrown into Death Mountain's lava.

Nabooru was impaled on the top of a pike, letting her weight drag her down to the ground.

Rauru was sealed inside a glass bauble and then broken, shattering him to pieces.

And poor little Saria was hung, her small body wrapped in a sheet and the robe around her throat. But she was lucky. The snapping of her neck killed her instantly.

Hyrule Castle Town was burned to the ground, leaving no stone on top of the other.

The bloody carnage of Ganondorf's madness-induced attacks would stain the very earth for years to come. And Sheik would be truly alone. His friends were dead. His family was murdered. And his love, stolen, yet slain by his own hand.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sheik's bellow was filled with grief and torment as he lifted the headless body against him, the sobs never going away. The skies had been cloudy all day, but it was now that the heavens began to cry as well at the loss of the Hero and Sheik's grief.

'Sheik…' The Sheikah looked up and around, before shaking his head.

'Sheik.' The voice was light, like the wind, strong, yet fleeting. He looked around again, looking up and behind him for good measure to see no one.

"Sheik. We saw what has happened, and it saddens us that this came to pass." Sheik's red eyes were wide in disbelief as the Golden Goddess Farore kneeled in front of him. He could not speak, the very thought of the goddess before him starting to cry emerald tears as she gently touched Link's arms.

"My sisters and I are very upset at what we have let happen. He was like a son to me, and I let him become possessed by a beastly monster. Forgive me of what has happened. Forgive me." She bowed her head, her sisters appearing out of thin air to bow their heads as well.

But something began to burn Sheik's chest. It burned so harshly that it made breathing a painful task.

"If you are sorry, fix it! You are the Three Gold Goddesses that created Hyrule and gave life to it! Can you not do something for Link now that he needs you the most?! If you are sorry, then bring him back!" The three golden women looked at each other before a silent thought occurred. It was an instant occurrence and suddenly, all three were glowing brightly, letting Sheik see them in their true form before he was blinded.

"You will have him back. And you will be together for as long as you two want!" And Sheik went to sleep…

- - - - -

Sheik was running an errand for his mother in Kakariko Village when he came upon a beautiful young man in forest green clothes. The very sight of him took Sheik's breath away and when that youth turned around, Sheik knew his heart was in the youth's hands.

"Hi. I'm Link of the Forest. What's your name?" With a smile of pure happiness, Sheik replied.

"I'm Sheik."

* * *

**Sorry if I am overly violent with my fav pairing, but I needed a vent and these two were pushed into being my stress-relief. Thanks and I hope you guys don't flame me TOO much. R&R**


End file.
